


A Helping Hand

by Candy_Kittens



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: a Tauriel in Lord of the Rings AU, just a short little snippet from a future fanfic, little bit of Tauriel and Éowyn friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Tauriel is injured fending off the wargs and their riders on the way to Helm's Deep, and Éowyn lends her a helping hand upon her arrival to Helm's Deep with the rest of the Rohirrim.just a little snippet to a future Lord of the Rings fanfic I have planned





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically just a short little snippet from a future Lord of the Rings fanfic that I plan on writing at some point. Basically it's an AU where Tauriel is apart of the Lord of the Rings.
> 
> Honestly, I _really_ love Tauriel, and I just wish that she got more love within the fandom. Even with the fact that she's not a canon Tolkien character, and she was shoved in a pointless love triangle with Legolas and Kili, she's still a cool character. _(though I may be biased, as I love Evangeline Lilly...)_
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
>  
> 
> _also posted in my Tolkien One-Shots book on my Wattpad, @-hawkwing_

Tauriel rides through the gates of Helm's Deep along with the rest of the survivors of the Rohirrim that stayed behind to fend off the wargs and their riders after they had walked into an ambush while traveling to Helm's Deep. None of them feel any sort of victory in defeating the wargs and their riders. Not when so few of them have returned after many of the Rohirrim were slain, including Aragorn.

There wasn't anything that she or anyone else could do to prevent any of the casualties, or to reach Aragorn in time before he had fallen to his doom off the cliff.

She chooses to keep to herself after dismounting her horse instead of joining Legolas and Gimli. Having spent many years by herself after the dwarf Kili's death, she doesn't find much interest in engaging with others anymore. It's taken everything in her not to go back on the promise she had made to Legolas that she'll give her help towards all of this instead of slinking away back into hiding.

Finding a quiet place along the walls of Helm's Deep, she sits by herself and watches as the men, women, and children of Rohan go about their business in this temporary safety.

But is anything really safe anymore? Will Helm's Deep really hold the safety for the peoples of Rohan that King Théoden says it will? A darkness is looming over head for all of Middle-earth after all.

She doesn't get to dwell on that thought for too long though as she's approached by the Lady Éowyn.

"You're bleeding." Éowyn says as she stops in front of the redheaded elf.

Tauriel looks down at her right leg where sure enough, there's a large tear in the fabric her pants, and a gash on her leg, blood still slowly seeping from the wound.

She had forgotten about her injury sustained after one of the wargs had grabbed ahold of her leg in it's jaws and pulled her from her horse before she could react.

"It's fine." She waves the blonde off. "I'll be okay. It doesn't hurt." It's not a lie, it doesn't hurt and she can walk on it just fine. It'll be all healed within time anyway. "I've had worse."

"At least let me clean it up for you." Éowyn offers.

Apart of her just wants to tell her to go away and leave her alone, to tell her that she doesn't need any help. But another part of her wants Éowyn to stay and help her, and it seems as though that part wins, as she nods.

_Yes._ She'll let Éowyn clean her wound for her even though there's really not any need for her to do so.

She watches as Éowyn goes off to find water and some sort of cloth to wipe up the blood, all the while confused as to why anyone here would bother to help her, especially Éowyn of all people.

It doesn't take too long for Éowyn to return, and when she does, she sits on the ground next to Tauriel, and gets to work on cleaning the wound on her leg.

"How did you receive the wound?" Éowyn asks, as she pulls the leg of Tauriel's pants up above the wound so she can clean it.

"One of the wargs grabbed me and pulled me off my horse." Tauriel says. "I didn't have time to react."

She doesn't want to admit it, but being alone for many years without having to worry too much about anyone attacking her or not having to do a lot of fighting, her reflexes have gotten a little slow. She should've been easily able to take down that warg before it reached her, instead she didn't have enough time to react.

Éowyn nods. "Well, the wound does not look too bad." She says. "Like you said, you will be fine." She smiles at her. "It's already healing up."

Tauriel can't help but smile at her. "It is a good thing that I'm an elf then, is it not?"

That causes Éowyn to laugh a little, before she's returning her attention back to cleaning up the blood on Tauriel's leg that's already healing up nicely. She even begins to stitch up the tear in her pants afterwards, despite Tauriel telling her that she didn't have to do that.

"Éowyn, I heard that you wanted to stay back and fight alongside the men." Tauriel says after a moments silence as she watches her.

Éowyn looks up at her, before down at her stitching - which isn't _exactly_ the most perfectly done stitching ever, but Tauriel doesn't mind very much.

"Why should the women have to stay behind while all the men go off and fight?" She asks. "I can fight just as well as any of the men, but Théoden never allows me to fight alongside them."

Tauriel frowns. She can't say she knows how that feels, but she can guess it must be frustrating. "The king just doesn't want to see you get hurt." She says. "You are his kin after all, right?"

Éowyn nods, but doesn't comment on it as she finishes up her stitching, before she takes a seat next to Tauriel.

Somehow, Tauriel finds herself enjoying Éowyn's company. While she's been in Rohan for awhile with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf - before he went off on his own somewhere else - she's only very briefly been able to talk with Éowyn until now, and she's taken a liking to the Lady of Rohan.

In fact, she finds herself wanting to know more about her, and to maybe find out exactly how good she is with a sword.

"You say you can fight just as well as any of the men." Tauriel says, turning her full attention to Éowyn. "You want to show me exactly what you can do?"


End file.
